


A First Birthday

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren celebrate their daughter's first birthday. <br/>Prompt: First and Foremost</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt First and Foremost for [CrissColfer week](http://cc-week.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Chris straightens the few cupcakes left on the table, using a napkin to clean up some spilled frosting. "I think the party was a success," Darren says with a smile, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

The party really had been a success. The two had tried for hours to come up with a theme for their daughter's first birthday before figuring that 'First Birthday' was theme enough. The cake for Tess had been princess themed, complete with a tiara that she is now wearing happily as she sits in Darren's mother's lap. "Besides the fact that Tess pushed her cake off her high chair before she even took a bite so we could only smear cupcake all over her."

Darren snorts because yeah, that had been a bit of a letdown. They'd both been pretty determined to absolutely cover their daughter in cake and frosting, stripping her down to just her diaper to make it easier to wipe her down afterwards. Unfortunately, they'd had to make do with three cupcakes as opposed to the fancy cake they'd originally bought. She still has a bit of pink in her hair that they can see from across the yard and they know they'll have to give her a bath later. "I think it went well anyway."

"Can you believe she's one?" Chris asks, turning to fully rest in Darren's arms. Only their immediate family is left and so Chris and Darren have given up their hosting duties. "Our baby girl is growing up."

Darren shakes his head, looking over and watching as Cerina puts Tess down, holding onto the little girl's hands so that Tessa can be standing. She's already started taking a few tentative steps on her own although she's unsteady without hands to hold. She really is growing up, starting to communicate and hearing her say 'Papa' and 'Daddy' is a common occurrence now. "We need to have another one," Darren says firmly.

Pulling away from Darren, Chris looks at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"We should have another one. You know it'll be a good seven or so months before the baby is born depending on when we can connect with a mother and Tess is already a year old. She turned one today. That means she's going to be nearly two before we-"

Chris reaches up, covering Darren's hand and shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, okay. Let's do it. I'll call Morgan tomorrow and we can work on adopting another baby. What do you think? Are we going the teenage mom route again?"

"Yeah. I like that. Being able to help Jessica like that was a really great experience. Almost as good as getting our daughter."

"Okay, good."

Chris settles back into Darren's hold and they both watch Tess bounce almost hesitantly on her feet. Darren had broken the bouncer that she'd been using when he'd tried to move it and so they know they need to buy a new one. Since she was a baby, rocking and bouncing is Tess' favorite and they've learned that through a lot of very long nights.

After a moment of bouncing, Tess begins getting bored, trying to walk but even with Cerina's hold on her, she can't make it more than a step or two. "Dada!" Tess calls, swiveling her head back and forth to try to find Chris.

"I'm coming," Chris says, pulling away from Darren, ignoring Darren's pout and going to pick Tess up. He pulls her close to his chest, bouncing her slightly and pulling back to look at her. "Did you have a good birthday party, sweetie?"

Tess tilts her head to the side as if she's considering his question. "Cake!"

"Does she want another cupcake?" Darren asks from his spot next to the table.

"Cake!"

Chris sighs, looking back at Darren and shaking his head. Tess has had more sugar that day than she normally has in a month and now Darren is offering her another cupcake? "It's her birthday," Darren says to justify himself, unwrapping another cupcake and bringing it over.

Tess takes it with grabby hands, half of it immediately crumbling into the grass below their feet as she starts to shove it into her mouth. "Yummy! Want some Daddy?" Tess asks, not giving Chris a chance to respond before she shoves the cupcake against his lips.

Keeping his lips carefully shut, Chris shakes his head as Darren starts to laugh, doing nothing to rescue him. Turning his head, Chris speaks quickly. "No thank you," Chris says and Tess frowns.

Chris' lips are covered in blue frosting now and he sticks his tongue out when Darren doubles over in laughter, spluttering as Tess takes the opportunity to put a drop of frosting onto his tongue. Incredibly tempted to spit it out, Chris does the good thing and pulls his tongue into his mouth, swallowing and turning to Tess. "For you," Tess says seriously.

"Thank you, darling."

Their parents stand up at the same time and they all exchange their goodbyes before Chris and Darren head inside. They have a lot to clean up and put away but that can wait. It's their daughter's first birthday and they'd rather spend it with her than cleaning up. All they really need to do is put the food away and bring the tables and chairs inside and they can do that after she's asleep. Everything that needs to be refrigerated is already away.

Darren goes to grab some pajamas for Tess as Chris takes her into the bathroom to start her bath. Pouring the bath toys in with her, Chris sits back to let her play for a while before he's going to have to scrub dried frosting and dirt and whatever else is on her off. Even though all the parents that he knew had warned him about how gross it was, being a parent is even more disgusting than he'd ever imagined.

After a while, Darren comes into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet, telling Chris that he put everything away that couldn't wait until the morning. He frowns as Tess immediately celebrates his appearance by splashing as much of the water as she can. "Tess, you know better than to splash."

"Sorry, Papa," Tess says solemnly, hanging her head for a moment before going back to wiggling around and playing with her toys.

Darren takes over the bath, getting her dried and dressed, brushing her hair and braiding it so that it's wavy for their professional pictures tomorrow as Chris cleans up everything that he deems important for the night. It's part of the adoption agreement, pictures and videos at least once a year although honestly Darren and Chris send Jessica pictures at least once a month. They're addicted to the documentation.

"Papa," Tess says happily, knowing that Darren and Chris smile automatically every time she says it. She's only just recently started connecting the words to them, realizing that when she says either Daddy or Papa, Chris or Darren come over to her depending on which name that she called.

"That's right, sweetheart," Darren murmurs, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. 

Chris comes back in right as Darren is laying Tess down after a story and they both give her more kisses and hugs. "Goodnight, birthday girl," Chris whispers to Tess, pushing a strand of hair that had come out of her braids off her forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Tess says, accepting a light kiss from first Chris and then Darren. "Goodnight Papa."

Darren turns her nightlight on and Chris leaves the door open a crack as they step out. Both of them head immediately towards the living room, half collapsing onto the couch. It's been a long day, full of chasing toddlers and games and family and friends. "What do you think? Our first year being parents." Darren opens up his arms and Chris curls up against him for only a moment before completely laying across him, his head resting in Darren's lap.

"I think we've done pretty well. Our first birthday party that we've thrown for our daughter. It's kind of terrifying, really. Someday we're going to be throwing her wedding."

If Darren wasn't so tired, he might've lifted his hands to his ears and started la la laing so that he wouldn't have to hear it. "Shut up," he says anyway. "I don't even want to think about that. I remember when we were bringing her home when she was just a few days old."

Chris smiles at the memory, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable on the couch, feet crossed over the arm. "We couldn't stop staring. I don't think we did much of anything else for the first week. We were so in awe."

"She changes every second. Even still," Darren murmurs, reaching out to take Chris' hand, tangling their fingers and resting their hands on Chris' stomach.

Chris just hums to acknowledge Darren's statement, his eyes still closed as he cuddled in closer. Since they're parents, they're going to have to take the time while Tess is sleeping to have a shower together, baby monitor turned on high on the edge of the counter. Before Darren gets to finish Chris off with his mouth, Tess will wake up with loud cries and Darren will have to quickly get dressed to calm her down and soothe her back to sleep.

In the year of being a parent, their sex life is nearly nonexistent and they constantly have food everywhere, in their hair and their bed and clogging their drain causing expensive plumber visits. They know that they wouldn't change anything though. This is just the first year of being a parent. They still have a long way to go.


End file.
